24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Policy
These are the Wiki 24 standards of community behavior and rules of content inclusion. They have been established by consensus, and are designed to keep the project running smoothly. Many of the policies are only summarized here, and are described in greater detail on specific sub-pages which are linked below. If you disagree with some component of the policy, please feel free to discuss it with the community in the Situation Room but remember to respect the policy in the meantime. Don't be a terrorist : See also the Administrators project page for a list of offenses that warrant blocking. This is the only rule that is entirely non-negotiable. Don't be a terrorist means treating your fellow contributors with respect and good humor. You don't have to feel it. You just have to do it. Specifically: * Be civil. No personal attacks on others. That applies both on talk pages and edit summaries. For instance, when cleaning up a page: : Instead of: Spelling, grammar, where did you go to school??? : Just say: Fixing spelling and grammar Also, please be aware that your tone may not come across to people who can't see your face or hear your voice. If you are the person who is offended, try to assume that the other person is acting in good faith, and respond in kind. That can often defuse arguments before they even begin. * Treat others' work with respect. Do not belittle or ridicule someone else's work or ideas, and do not delete it capriciously. The exception is obvious vandalism, which should be removed as soon as possible. However, if a person seems to be trying, assume good faith and try to help them. Rework and rewrite as much as you want, but try to find a place for everything rather than cutting it out completely. "Manual of Style" : See the full Manual of Style. One of the most important components of Policy, the Manual of Style is our collection of firmly established editing standards designed to set a consistent format and appearance for all of our articles. Bot policy Whenever a large series of repetitive edits (whether they are automated by a bot account or simply done by a regular account en masse) are planned by any contributor, the contributor must first post their intent and wait 48 hours for consensus by silence or discussion. This is to ensure that everyone who has ideas related to the edits can weigh in. Canon policy : See the full Canon policy for more information. Canon consists of the bodies of work that are considered to be "genuine" or "official" within a certain fictional universe. With 24, as with other license situations, the facts presented in the different tie-in products may not agree with each other or with the show. Since Wiki 24 aims to be a complete reference, please make note of all facts, inconsistent or not. Wiki 24 has established a canon hierarchy as a guideline to determine what information should be given priority in the few cases where it is necessary to choose one source over another. This hierarchy is only a guideline and common sense should always be at the top of the list. Consensus and precedent : See the full Consensus and precedent policy for more information. All policies on Wiki 24 are established by consensus. One specific component of the policy is identified as the "consensus policy", which states that certain kinds of edits require consensus before being made. This policy describes three kinds of very specific edits which require clear proposals to be made on pertinent discussion pages before any changes are permissible. Copyright policy : See the full Copyrights policy for more information. (You may be looking for the copyright of this wiki.) Deletion policy Rewriting is essential to the building of a wiki database of information. That's why the site is a wiki - we want participation! Rewrite and correct and cite sources as much as you want, that is always worthwhile. Conversely, if someone has rewritten something you wrote, don't take it personally. Everyone is trying to make things better. However, outright removal of a fact shouldn't be done lightly. Before eliminating something someone else wrote in good faith, ask yourself: * Can this be rewritten? Try cleaning up the spelling, grammar, and formatting. A little polish can work wonders. * Can this be moved? There might be a more appropriate name for an article, or a more appropriate article in which to place a fact. Maybe a sentence in an article would work better as a background note, or a background note item should go in the body of the article. Deleting and reverting should be reserved for patent nonsense and clear vandalism (such as number strings, profanity, and page blanking). Nothing should be removed because it is too trivial, as this is a purely subjective value judgement and violates the Neutral Point of View policy. Image use policy : See the full Image use policy for more information. # First, ensure that your image is from something 24-related (the show, special features footage, related media, etc.). For consistency and copyright reasons, this wiki no longer accepts new images that are external to 24, such as pictures of actors taken from other shows, or photo shoots unrelated to 24. # Before you upload anything, use a clear, detailed title for the file. An obscure name like "qua_047.jpg" won't help anyone, and will be subsequently be deleted by an administrator. # Obey our copyright policy when uploading images. # Don't include any watermarks or text in the image. This includes copyright notices; those belong in the text of the image description page: see the next step. # Use the image description text box to describe an image and its copyright rules. #* The description entered when uploading an image becomes the default text for the image description page. You can use wiki markup in the image description. #* If the image is a screenshot from the show or some promotional material, you must type in the image description text box. The result is as follows: Inclusion policy Many characters, places, objects, and even some events are eligible for their own articles at this encyclopedia. Others are not. These are the rules that have been established regarding which content may be included in its own article. Regarding characters with names: any on-screen character who is identified with a name may receive an independent article. The name may be spoken in dialogue, may appear on a name badge or roster, may be found in the co-star credits, etc. Mentioned characters with names may be included if they are relevant to the plot, connected to a specific character/location/event/in-universe list, or, at the very least, there is a realistic way to link and describe them; this usually excludes names that may be barely heard in insignificant background chatter and the like. * Of the hundreds of characters lacking names, only a select handful are eligible for inclusion for their own entries in the unnamed characters pages. Primarily, unnamed characters with co-star credits receive such entries. Additionally any significant character with dialogue is also eligible; in practice, this means limiting it to characters for which a useful and illustrative image can be shown unless the spoken words are especially prominent. Regarding places, things, and events with names: any such example may receive a page if it was specifically visited or used by a character at some point and may be usefully described and reasonably linked. This is generally acceptable for such names that are spoken aloud or those seen in in-universe lists. This excludes examples which are seen only in the background, which cannot be intelligently described in-universe, or which cannot be reasonably linked. * Of the hundreds of places, things, and events lacking names, only examples of striking importance are eligible for independent articles. These receive conjectural titles and are limited to: objects of critical narrative focus (e.g. Omar Hassan's pen); events that are major, multi-episode story arcs (e.g. Cordilla virus sting operation); and locations with obvious importance to the plot and 3 or more episode appearances (e.g. Palmer campaign hotel). Finally, note that particular categories and list pages contain their own specific rules and precedents for inclusion, which are usually described in their respective introductions. OOU recognition As outlined above, any object, location or technical term that is referenced by dialogue, on-screen writing or prose may have an article. If such objects appear again in the canon without being referenced as such, we may use our recognition of the thing to add that information to the existing article, so long as there is no contradiction by the in-universe events. For words and terms that are never reference in-universe, they may be included in the text of in-universe articles but may not have articles for themselves. However, please exercise judgement by not going into too much extraneous detail when describing objects not identified in-universe, and by avoiding oou proper nouns unless deemed necessary for understanding an event. Finally, OOU list pages for recognized objects may be created, like the Season 1 filming locations or Weapons used by Jack Bauer articles. Neutral point of view : ''Wiki 24 has a Neutral Point of View Policy similar to that of Wikipedia.'' Although the world of 24 is fictional, it may inspire strong feelings. Some interpretation may be necessary in order to write a thorough and complete article; however, please avoid making value judgements about the characters or events on the show. Instead, report as accurately and completely as possible what happened without taking sides. :Instead of: In a foolhardy but heroic move, Agent Owen rushed out to save Agent King from the crossfire. :Write something like: Despite clear orders from Jack Bauer, Agent Owen rushed out to save Agent King from the crossfire. Writing as accurately and as objectively as possible will make the site more useful for everyone. Of course 24 does not exist in a vacuum, and it may be appropriate to report on such things as fan response and real-life influences on the creation of the show. When writing on fan response (for instance, the silent clock), it is best to include as many different sides as possible, including that of the show's creative team, if available. Remember that if a controversy is important enough to be included here, it must have at least two strong opposing arguments. :Instead of: Tony was in every season and his death sucked and everybody loved him. He should have had a silent clock. :Write something like: Because Tony was in every season and his character was popular, many fans felt that he should have had a silent clock. Others, however, argued that having two silent clock episodes in a row diminished the power of the technique. However, do not dress up your personal opinion as fact by claiming that "many fans" share it, unless you have a source to back up the claim. Likewise, do not make claims about what the show's creative team thought or intended unless it was stated on the record (interviews, podcasts, and DVD commentary are good sources). If you see a similarity between scenes or to another work, simply note it under "Background information and notes." :Instead of: The split screen effect might be an homage to Brian DePalma, as he used the technique quite extensively. :Write something like: The split screen effect has been used in many films, generally to show action occurring in two places at one time. Director Stephen Hopkins stated in an interview that films using a split screen to show both ends of a phone call were the inspiration for using the technique on 24. Real-world information Real-life information that helps explain how the plot works and what the characters do is encouraged on Wiki 24. Any relevant piece of background information is welcome - share your knowledge! However, because some people may want to know only what was stated on the show, information extrapolated from real life should be set apart from information from the show. Put it under the "Background information and notes" heading instead of in the main article body. Speculation and unknown information Because of the structure of the show, 24 is prone to leaving a lot of loose ends for plotlines and characters. Sometimes the writers deliberately avoid wrapping up plotlines that aren't useful, sometimes they're restrained from writing conclusions for certain characters, and sometimes scenes get filmed and then deleted for one reason or another. Outright speculation about events that are unknown or have not yet happened is discouraged, although it may be useful to point out missing information in some cases. For instance, the omission of a connection between Dwayne Thompkins and Ostroff constitutes a sizable plot hole. There are several possible explanations, but all that is known for sure is that their connection is unknown. Sometimes minor characters, such as Mitch Anderson, disappear without explanation. If the missing information is notable, please note it, so that readers don't wonder where the story stopped. However, if quite a bit is known about the missing information - as with Behrooz Araz, whose disappearance was explained in scenes that were filmed but cut from the finished episodes - it should be explained in the "Background information and notes" section of the article rather than the main body. Sometimes the characters themselves speculate on what happened or what might happen. In those cases, it is best to state that it is the character's assumption (and not the audience's). Spoiler policy : See the full Spoiler policy for more information. Wiki 24 is a reference guide to established facts about 24, however our current policy does not permit the inclusion of information about upcoming episodes, including that from trailers, TV Guide summaries, official press releases, or spoilers leaked from the set of the show. Only once an episode has had its first official airing is it considered fair game for inclusion in the wiki. Although spoilers can be easily deleted or reverted on Wiki 24, the human brain doesn't have this feature. Unwanted knowledge of spoiler information can be detrimental to the enjoyment of 24 for some people. Because of this, Wiki 24 enforces a strict ban on spoilers. Including such information can result in a permanent ban from the site. Status policy : See the full Status policy for more information. The words "Alive", "Deceased", and "Unknown" are the only permissible status entries for character information boxes. No changes can be made to the status field of a significant character unless it is first proposed for discussion on that character's talk page: proposals must include the evidence for the change in mind. Spoilers are forbidden to be used in changing a character's status. Vandalism policy : See the full Vandalism policy for more information. Vandalism and bad faith edits of this wiki are reverted swiftly, and vandals are banned with no fanfare. Please note that, no matter how small vandalism may be or even if it was copied and pasted beforehand, it will never take an experienced administrator more than one click to undo the edit(s). Your time is much better spent reading or contributing constructively to the encyclopedia, so, reconsider causing trouble and accept our invitation to register an account and join the community! See also * Neutral Point of View on Wikipedia Category:Wiki 24